Kriss Super V
Kriss Super V is a submachine gun that featured in Crossfire. Overview The Kriss Super V or KRISS is the American-made submachine gun that fed with .45 ACP rounds. They use an unconventional delayed blowback system combined with in-line design to reduce perceived recoil and muzzle climb. It has high accuracy and slightly powerful in its class. It can be fired continuously without losing the accuracy due its low recoil. The reloading speed is fairly fast like the other SMGs. Performance Since it uses .45 ACP with high rate of fire, Kriss is very deadly at close range. Its accuracy starts to decrease if against targets in medium range but decreases greatly against long range targets with also decreased damage, so players need to manage wisely when using this SMG for mid to long range. Advantages: *Very deadly if sprayed at close range. *Moderate damage for an SMG class. *Very light for a running, almost like moving around with a Knife. Disadvantages: *Loses accuracy at mid-to-long range. *Depletes ammo faster. *Unstable recoil on slope surfaces. Availability * CF China : Sold in item shop as CFP item and renamed as MK5. * CF Japan : Sold in item shop as GP item with rank restriction. * CF Vietnam : Sold in GP Capsule Shop. * CF North America : Sold in ZP Black Market. * CF Philippines : Sold in eCoin Capsule Shop. * CF Indonesia : Sold in GP Capsule Shop. * CF Russia : Sold in KRD Capsule Shop. * CF Europe : Sold in item shop as GP item. * CF Brazil : Sold in item shop as GP item * CF Spain : Need Info * CF Korea : Sold in item shop as GP item. MK5 CF China has a renamed Kriss Super V called as MK5 that stands for Mega Kriss 5. It has the same model as the "old" Kriss Super V model. But the "original" MK5 came with Razer skin. There is no statistical differences between the MK5 with the original Kriss Super V, except for the skin and its green muzzle flash. The original MK5 have been removed from the item shop, and the MK5 came back to the item shop with the appearance of MK5-Silver. Variants Released= |-| Scrapped= Gallery Images= cover_render.jpg|Render HDkriss.jpg|Kriss Super V In-Game |-| Videos= File:CrossFire - Kriss Super-V - Weapon Gameplay File:Razer Kriss Super V Crossfire China Trivia * This gun has a useless holographic scope. * Kriss Super V has more variants than any other SMG. * Kriss Super V is often called a "newbie gun" because the spray pattern is very easy to control. * Kriss Super V is very popular in CF Indonesia because of its good damage and recoil for a weapon. ** This is the only SMG in CF Indonesia which stays permanent in inventory (if the players are lucky enough to obtain the permanent one from Black Market) and can't be sold back for GP. Therefore, this SMG can be duplicated permanently if Indonesian players acquire two or more permanent Kriss Super V from Black Market. * Kriss Super V is one of the few weapons to feature different Gold and Ultimate Gold variant, with the normal Gold variant was proposed in CF Korea but later scrapped and replaced with the Ultimate Gold variant. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Submachine Gun Category:CrossFire Category:SMG